bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby
DJ Octavio is the leader of the Octarians and the final boss of both Splatoon's and Splatoon 2's single-player modes. In the latter, he appears alongside Callie, and is trapped in a snow globe-like tank near Cap'n Cuttlefish or Marie after being defeated for the first time. Appearance and Traits Unlike most Octarians, which appear to be severed tentacles of octopuses, DJ Octavio is an octopus in his entirety. He is a dull red-violet with darker areas around his eyes and tentacles, and appears to be perpetually angry. He wears a large gold helmet in the style of kabuto with an octopus-shaped emblem on the front, and one of the two tentacles that are always crossed in from of him bears a large, green, X-shaped scar identical to the ones seen on other bosses. He sits inside of a flying machine equipped with a pool of purple Ink and a turntable, which he plays using plentiful stalks of wasabi. The turntable also has four cannons on the front, two extendable fists and a set of thrusters allowing it to fly. Surrounding the machine is a large, magenta-colored force field, which neither Agent 3 nor their Ink can pass through. It is only visible when close to the machine, as a warning to the player that they need to push it back to a comfortable distance. During the first part of Enter the Octobot King, he fights the player normally, but when the Squid Sisters' song starts to play he abandons his turntable to dance around. At several points in the song he strikes a series of poses and laughs, which may go unnoticed due to the general mayhem of the battle. In the Japanese version of Splatoon, DJ Octavio speaks entirely in katakana, indicating an accent of some sort1. Unlike Jelonzo, however, he uses correct grammar. In Splatoon 2, the DJ's flying machine has received an upgrade since the last game. It now has a second level, on which a brainwashed Callie stands and sings. Below her is the main control, in which the DJ sits. In front of the turntable and wasabi stalks is a tray of calamari bombs, which go flying (Aesthetically) as the player attacks the DJ. On the back of the machine are some exhaust pipes, which Octavio uses for the dash punch attack. The two giant fists are now gold and sparkly, and have brass knuckles on them, which reads something in the Octarian language. There are 4 holes on the front of the machine, in which bombs and the ink shower attack are deployed from. There are plenty of speakers on the machine, and a plethora of lights as well. The DJ's appearance has also changed: His kabuto helmet is now black with golden accents, and he wears a pair of shutter shades. Attacks This boss fight uses everything the player has learned throughout the missions in Octo Valley. During the boss fight, DJ Octavio uses several moves to attack the player. In Splatoon * Octorpedoes that shoot out from four cannons on the front. They home in on the player, but can easily be evaded or destroyed. They spread a small amount of ink if they land. * Two giant fists that can be extended to try and punch the player. If shot at before they hit the ground, they will fly back into the machine and damage it, pushing it backwards. * Small projectiles that resemble disco balls. If they hit the ground, they will spawn an enemy. If they are shot before then, they will harmlessly explode in midair and nothing will spawn. The type of spawned enemies depends on which phase of the fight the player is on, with Octocopters and Octobombersinitially, Octoballs in the second phase, and Twintacle Octotroopers in the final phase. * Killer Wail. Unlike the Inklings' Special Weapon of the same name, this variation is smaller and takes longer to charge up. * A massive, octopus-shaped bomb that explodes into a huge amount of enemy ink if it lands. If it is shot back at DJ Octavio, he will punch it back at the player twice - he then runs out of fists and will be hit by it. These bombs are necessary in damaging him greatly and defeating him. Album art. In Splatoon 2 * Two giant fists, now with brass knuckles, that the player can either hit if they light up pink, or have to dodge if they are spinning. * Bombs, such as splat bombs and suction bombs. * Small projectiles resembling a fried ball of takoyaki, which Marie refers to as "Calamari Bomb Things". They can be shot in the air or on the ground, but if the player waits too long, they will explode into a stationary tornado with bits of octopus inside. * A shower attack, in which DJ Octavio will pour ink out of the 4 holes in his flying machine and charge towards the player. * During the 2nd phase, the DJ will raise up into the air, making his punches a little harder to hit. * During the 3rd phase, the DJ will perform a dash before a punch, making it a little harder to hit the fists. * During the 4th and final phase, the DJ will raise his flying machine into the air permanently, forcing the player to follow him via launchpad. The player then has to use the Rainmaker to hit his pink non-spinning punches, or jump over the spinning punches, all whilst on a Ride Rail. Songs : Main article: '''Music' * ''I am Octavio * Variant of I am Octavio that plays when the missile is in the air, which includes the intro despite it never being heard in-game. Younger Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio (both in respective humanoid forms) having diplomatic relations. Sunken Scroll Appearances Shown at the right is Sunken Scroll 16. It seems that DJ Octavio can assume a humanoid form along with Cap'n Cuttlefish. Trivia * DJ Octavio is one of two Octarians to be able to be understood by the player, the other being Marina. While Octolings make Inkling-like sounds, what they are saying remains unknown. * The weak point of all Great Octoweapons in Octo Valley, the tentacle, is identical to DJ Octavio's scarred tentacle, implying that he is operating each one. * DJ Octavio's English dialogue differs drastically between the North American and Europe/Oceania versions of Splatoon, as shown below in the gallery. * In Splatoon, if the player fights DJ Octavio again after defeating him before, the dialogue changes; it describes a scenario in which he has escaped from his snow globe and recaptured Cap'n Cuttlefish. * In Splatoon 2, if the player fights DJ Octavio again after defeating him before, the dialogue changes again; now it describes a scenario in which he escaped from his snow globe, and Callie put on the hypnoshades again because they 'looked fresh' on her. * Though he cannot be interacted with while in the snow globe, he will cower and glow purple if shot at. * When designing DJ Octavio, the development team of Splatoon first decided on the name "Takowasa" (DJ Octavio's Japanese name). He was then changed from a wasabi maker to a DJ, followed by scratching music being brought in. The music starts with a rhythm that goes like 'don don don don', at which it was decided to match the rhythm with DJ Octavio's wasabi making.2 * In an interview with the game's developers, it was revealed that DJ Octavio uses music to control the Octarians in a slave-like manner. 3 * DJ Octavio is claimed to be the inventor of the music genre "Octaronica".